The present invention relates generally to amusement devices. More particularly, it relates to electromechanical amusement devices having moving parts operated by a remote control.
Remote controlled interactive amusement devices are well known. Typical amusement devices include radio frequency remote controlled race cars and the like. Existing types of toys focus primarily on motorized vehicles such as race cars. Very few interactive remote controlled toys involve a remote controlled pet or animal. Those that involve animals tend to be expensive and difficult to build. What is needed is an inexpensive remote controlled interactive pet toy.
An amusement device is disclosed having an animal body portion and a remote control portion. The animal body portion may be a lizard having horns and a tail. A user may use the remote control to cause the animal to move. The animal body has at least one motor operably connected to the animal""s head, legs, and tail. The motor causes the animal to walk forward, walk backward, or dance in place at the selection of the user. The motor also causes the tail to move, the eyes to roll, and the mouth of the animal""s head to move. In one embodiment, an extendable tongue protrudes from the mouth and is operated by the motor. The tongue may have a magnetic tip for connecting with a magnetic or metallic object. In one embodiment, the animal is a lizard, and a lightweight magnetic fly may be used in conjunction with the animal, such that the animal retrieves the fly from the ground surface using its magnetic tongue, as extended by the user. The magnetic fly also attaches to the outside of the body by a magnet inside the body, which magnet may move by a motor, causing the fly to move about on the body of the animal. The animal body may also contain a speaker and sound recording. The speaker may play music and/or words as selected by the user through the remote control. In one embodiment, the lizard dances while playing music.